1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved high-pressure fuel pump for a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high pressure fuel pump of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from German Patent DE 101 17 600 which discloses a pump having a housing, a low pressure inlet, a supply chamber in which the fuel is compressed, and an intake valve between the supply chamber and the low-pressure inlet, in which a valve member of the intake valve is braced against a compression spring disposed in the supply chamber.
In this known high-pressure fuel pump, the valve member of the intake valve is embodied as a valve cone.